


Colors

by Singing_Cheshire



Series: Assassin's Creed: Soulmates [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Cheshire/pseuds/Singing_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had pulled off her helmet. And then, black and white was gone. The color blossomed on her face first, her gentle skin color spreading across her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin. Her eyes practically burst with color, enchanting blue-grey, dancing with fire and passion."</p><p>They were soulmates. And the color was amazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Based off all those writing posts that say "The world is black and white until you meet your soulmate."

Colors.

He could see _colors._ Beautiful, bright, vibrant colors. Altaïr curled up on his bed, staring at the ceiling. What was that color called? Blue, right? Yes, blue.

It all started when he had pulled Robert's helmet off his head. Or, at least, who he thought was Robert.

He had pulled off _her_ helmet. And then, black and white was gone. The color blossomed on her face first, her gentle skin color spreading across her nose, her cheeks, her forehead, her chin. Her eyes practically burst with color, enchanting blue-grey, dancing with fire and passion.

The cross dyed red, standing out on the white of her clothes. Color pooled at her feet, blooming and spreading across the world, and then he could see his surroundings as what they truly were; fascinating, beautiful, extraordinary.

But yet his gaze remained on her eyes. Inky black pupils stood out on the vibrant colors of her irises. They held a determination, a strength, a power that he had never seen on a woman before, not in his time.

Now, he stared into the water in his cup, still amazed at everything he saw. He had never known the color of his eyes before. They were bright and golden, but he still didn't find them as amazing as the female Templar's eyes. He wanted to see her again, to see the color on her face.

~~o~~

It was by chance Altaïr found her again. There she stood, even more amazing than before. Same skin and eyes, yes. The chain mail she had worn before had covered her hair, but now he could see it clearly.

Her brown hair was tightly braided around her head, making it appear shorter than he was sure it was. Her shirt was a light grey, stretching down and reaching just above her knees. A long brown cape hung from her shoulders, bracers on her arms and a belt secured around her waist.

Her name: Maria. A beautiful name, as amazing as her eyes.

Altaïr wanted to look into those eyes again. Those shining, fiery eyes.

~~o~~

Altaïr held Maria in his arms, caressing her cheek gently. Wrapped in his blankets, body pressed against body, sweating and breathless. He savored the way his lips had tingled when she kissed him, rough and desperate. Her fingers had gripped his hair tightly, and though his scalp now ached, he didn't care.

He gazed into her eyes, once more trapped by the beautiful colors. He kissed her forehead gently as she buried her head into his chest. She smiled softly up at him, stroking his chin, then closed her eyes.

They fell asleep that way, naked bodies tangled together, arms wrapped around each other, and the love in the air as strong as the way the colors made Altaïr and Maria feel. They never wanted the colors to fade.

Never.

~~o~~

Maria pressed against Altaïr's side, her head on his shoulder. In between them, Darim was curled up, blanket tightly around him, babbling about how much fun he had with his friends earlier. Altaïr stroked his son's hair, smiling and answering any questions.

Darim. Another bundle of colors who had entered the world. Altaïr placed his hand on the sleeping Maria's slightly swollen belly, smiling wider. He couldn't wait for more colors.

For more happiness.

~~o~~

Altaïr held Darim under one arm and Sef under the other. Darim was crying, and how it broke Altaïr's heart. Sef was trying to calm down his older brother, gently petting his shoulder and telling him it was okay.

Altaïr's heart was pounding with anxiety. Maria could be dead, but no...if she was, wouldn't the colors be gone?

Wouldn't they?

He nearly sobbed with relief when he saw her racing towards her husband and sons. She was injured, but alive. They wrapped their arms around each other, Maria burying her face in the crook of his neck as Darim and Sef clung to her legs. He almost lost her.

Almost lost the colors.

~~o~~

No. No. No, no, no. Altaïr held Maria in his arms. His eyes fluttered to Swami's body for only a second, the face grotesquely mangled. His eyes were focused on Maria, though. Crimson bloomed from her stomach, spreading across the ground, soaking his robes in it. And then, the worst possible thing happened.

The color disappeared, the world plunging back to black and white.

Please, no. Please. Maria. The colors. No.

No.

He fled Masyaf with Darim, riding through the black and white gloom.

Maria. Sef. The colors. Gone.

Maria's final words played through his head: Strength.

Strength.

_Strength._

**_Strength._ **

Without his wife, his son, strength was something he no longer had.

He lived out the rest of his life haunted by the lack of colors. Up until he came to terms with his wife's death, broken words plagued his every thought:

_My fault. My fault. My fault. All my fault. My fault. I lost control. It's all my fault._

_My fault._


End file.
